


☣ Is He... Church/Epsilon

by Averageweeb



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averageweeb/pseuds/Averageweeb
Summary: ☣Averageweeb | Red vs BlueIf you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!We enjoy having new writers in our group!⌢(╭⌢⚉◉⌣(╰⌣FATE SPINNERS"A tangled skein we weave."





	☣ Is He... Church/Epsilon

Skull was riding his motorcycle late at night. With a heavy sigh, he remembered the reason he was out. He wanted to clear his head. 

Recently, he had been having weird dreams about leading a group with blue-themed armor that contained a perverted A-hole, one of the biggest idiots he had ever seen in his life, and an incompetent medic. 

They usually fought a group in red-themed armor. Actually, he wouldn't call it fighting. Most of the time, they just talked.

The red group contained an aggressive idiot for the leader, a lazy smart-arse, a brown noser, someone who denied his armor was pink and called it light'ish red, and a robot who only speaks in Spanish.

In addition to the weird dreams, Skull noted that he became both angrier and more sarcastic. He also noted, he did not feel like his body was his own. 

"Why was all of this coming up now?" Skull thought. While deep in thought, he drifted off the road. By the time he noticed, he had crashed head first into a tree. "Aw, son of a bi-", were the last words before he passed out.

When Skull woke up, he felt extremely odd. He remembered the crash, but felt fine. He expected he would get some injuries, but he felt fine —great even.

Skull put a hand to his arms to check for any signs of scars or even bruises, but what he saw shocked him. His arms were covered in blue armor, but even weirder was the fact that his arms were holographic.

Shocked, Skull looked below him. Not only did he see the holographic armor, he saw his own corpse.

"What The Flying Fu-"

**Author's Note:**

> ☣ _Averageweeb | Red vs Blue_
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  ⌢(╭⌢  
>  ⚉◉  
>  ⌣(╰⌣  
>  FATE SPINNERS  
>  "A tangled skein we weave."


End file.
